


not giving in

by Laeana



Series: love is a seduction game, [11]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Angst, Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Help, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Routine, Secret Relationship, Time Skips
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: C'est une jolie nouvelle boutique. Un endroit un peu plus prospère qui lui permet d'avoir une plus grande clientèle. Peut-être devrait-il songer à engager quelqu'un d'autre ?Les travers du quotidien ...
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Series: love is a seduction game, [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606879
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	not giving in

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: ['cause I'll climb the walls that slowly cage you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222542) by [Laeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana)



> Peut-on dire que c'est une nouvelle vie en quelque sorte depuis que Sebastian a déménagé ?

La nouvelle boutique est plus jolie. Elle est un peu plus petite mais bien mieux agencée, les vitres forment une verrière à l'extérieur dans laquelle il expose ses nouvelles arrivées et quelques arrangements.

Valtteri lui a même dit se trouver soulagé car c'est plus proche de son appartement. Alors honnêtement, c'est plus que parfait.

Leurs clients ne se sont même pas égarés en cours de route alors que demander de plus. Le quartier est agréable, les routes sont bordées de végétation et un parc est proche; ils ont bien été accueillis.

Il a la maison de l'autre côté du petit parc et elle est grande, un peu trop grande pour un homme seul. Comme s'il attendait que quelqu'un vienne s'imposer dans sa routine, prendre le côté de son lit double.

C'est vraiment bien. Il est assez proche et assez loin pour être mis au courant et pouvoir parfois oublier.

Il pense à embaucher un autre employé que Valtteri car même à deux le travail semble commencer à devenir un peu trop exigeant. Mais il veut trouver quelqu'un de confiance et pense toujours que sa petite firme ne mérite pas autant d'attention.

Enfin ... petite firme ...

— Presque toute la ville vient ici dernièrement, marmonne son employé en faisant la moue.

— Oui. Étrange n'est-ce pas ? Je ne pense pas que nous ayons plus de mérite que n'importe qui d'autre. Penses-tu qu'il faudrait engager quelqu'un en plus ?

— Vu les ventes qu'on a fait, c'est largement possible. Avoir déménagé ici fait vraiment nos affaires, dans l'hypercentre mais pas totalement.

Il acquiesce doucement, déplace les hortensias de place pour éviter qu'elles s'abîment et se retourne pour voir le finlandais le nez plongé dans le cahier de comptes.

— Enfin, tu dénatures tes bons points je pense. Je te serais toujours très reconnaissant de m'avoir accueilli ici.

— J'hésite à prendre un deuxième employé. Je pense que quelqu'un à former ne me dérangerait pas mais je ne sais pas trop ...

— Je peux essayer de me renseigner ? Sur le campus ?

— Si ça ne te dérange pas, je veux bien.

Ils échangent un regard entendu. Le reste de la journée se passe très bien et à dix-huit heures le couple de mariés vient récupérer son bouquet prêt. Il sourit quand il les voit exulter, émus devant l'arrangement.

Il essaie de ne pas penser, en les voyant, à ses propres relations, son amour toujours aussi présent dans sa poitrine pour un certain homme marié. Ne pas y penser pouvait le faire lentement tout oublier.

Le poison finirait par arrêter de couler dans ses veines.

En repensant à tout ça, il se mordille légèrement la lèvre. Il n'a toujours pas envoyé la réponse, préparée soigneusement, entièrement rédigée, à Hannah.

Une bague dans sa table de chevet.

Qui n'a jamais été destinée à elle, pourtant.

Il ramasse les derniers estampillages et ses affaires. Enfin fermer la boutique. Valtteri est parti devant il y a une trentaine de minutes.   
Il passe le seuil, jette un coup d'œil bref à l'intérieur de la boutique, se figeant presque, un sentiment de familiarité se propageant dans sa poitrine.

— À demain.

Un murmure.

Il descend l'allée, traverse la route pour arriver au parc. C'est calme, toujours très calme en fin de journée. La journée décline lentement, le ciel se teinte d'orange et de rouge, c'est très joli.

En un clin d'œil, il est de l'autre côté. Sa maison est idéalement située. Il respire lentement, apercevant d'ici la façade beige et la véranda.

Et la personne qui se tient devant, appuyée contre l'entrée.

— L ... Lewis ?

En se rapprochant davantage, il remarque que le-dit n'est pas appuyé mais bel et bien recroquevillé contre celle-ci. Vêtu seulement d'une chemise et d'un jean, il a du avoir froid. Quand ses yeux s'ouvrent, Sebastian remarque à quel point ils sont bouffis.

Il s'agenouille immédiatement à côté de lui, ne pouvant absolument pas retenir l'inquiétude qui jaillit en lui.

— Tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Les deux bras du britannique s'enroulent autour de son cou alors qu'il fourre son visage dans son cou, sanglotant silencieusement.

Il se relève et entraîne le plus âgé avec lui, sans le faire le lâcher, à l'intérieur de sa maison. Que c'est dur de déverrouiller une porte en ayant quelqu'un contre lui. Tant pis.

Il le dépose sur le canapé, prépare deux tasses de thé. C'est une scène un peu ... familière elle aussi. Mais de manière bien différente. Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il plus eu de nouvelles de son amant ? Quelques semaines ? Mois ?

Il dépose les tasses sur la table basse.

— Lew' ? Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

Son compagnon acquiesce doucement et remonte les manches de sa chemise. Quelques marques se sont glissées sur ses bras. Il fronce les sourcils en les voyant.

— Je ne comprends pas ce que tu ...

Alors, Lewis défait les boutons du haut, un par un. D'autres marques font leur apparition, contrastant bien trop sur sa peau pourtant mate. Violettes, vertes, bleues ...

— C'est lui qui a ...

La confirmation ne se fait pas attendre.

— Depuis combien de temps ?

— Depuis que tu es parti. Je ... t'ai cherché ce soir-là ... M ... Mais tu n'étais plus là. Tu étais parti. J'ai mis tellement de temps à te trouver ... je ne voulais pas te voir mais ...

— Mais ?

Son invité baisse les yeux, lèvres tremblantes, comme pour une vérité qu'il a du mal à sortir.

— Je t'aime toujours. Tu es le seul chez qui je pensais pouvoir m'enfuir. Désolé, tu as probablement autre chose à faire, je peux m'en aller ...

Le britannique se lève pour partir mais trébuche, ou quelque chose du genre. Sebastian le rattrape tant bien que mal.

— Tu n'arrives plus à tenir debout ?

— Désolé, je ...

Devant cette image d'un homme penaud, ne sachant pas où se mettre, il se demande où est passé le Lewis fier et enjoué qu'il a connu. Il le serre plus fort contre lui, se mordant la lèvre, regrettant.

— Non, Lew'. C'est moi qui suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour toi. Tu vas pouvoir te relever, Liebe ?

— Oui, j'ai juste été un peu trop brusque, ça a ravivé d'anciennes douleurs.

— Tu veux de la pommade ? Ça pourrait au moins faire dégonfler tes bleus.

Le plus âgé baisse la tête. Il prend cette réponse pour un oui. Mais au moment où il se lève, l'autre homme lui agrippe le poignet et initie un baiser. C'est étrange, peut-être que ça fait un peu trop longtemps. Quand ils se séparent, ils restent un instant, yeux dans les yeux. Brun et bleu.

— Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Il hésite un instant. Il replonge. Peut-être est-il trop indulgent face à ce joli regard mais encore une fois, c'est l'homme qu'il aime.

— Je vais te protéger, d'accord ?

**Author's Note:**

> simple mais efficace ?   
> l'inspiration fuse pour ces deux-là et bientôt, sûrement très bientôt, je vous commence une nouvelle fic en AU royauté ...  
> Je pourrais également commencer un recueil de prompts, est-ce que ça vous dit ?


End file.
